falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout random encounters
These encounters are random events that may or may not happen. Herdsman The Vault Dweller may come across a herd of four to six brahmin and a herdsman. This herdsman has nothing and says nothing. Just leave this location. Hub Patrol The Vault Dweller can meet a group of Hub policemen when traveling around the Hub. They don't speak or trade with the player character. Junktown Scouts The Vault Dweller can meet a group of men in leather armor when traveling around Junktown. They can mark Junktown on the map if the Vault Dweller asks for the nearest town. Supermutant Patrol The Vault Dweller can meet a group of 3 to 6 super mutants around Mariposa. They may be accompanied by a floater or a centaur. Patrol members come armed with flamers and miniguns. They usually fire on sight, and can easily take out companions and a low level Vault Dweller. Patrick, the Celt The Vault Dweller may stumble onto a lonely man named Patrick in the desert who can be asked to sing "Na Gheala Mbeadh" if a Speech check is passed. Listening to the song increases Charisma by one point. Patrick can be met again, but he will not sing the song anymore. Duc, the Wandering Merchant When traveling near Shady Sands, the Vault Dweller may come upon a merchant and his guards. The guards don't say much, but Duc can be traded with. Raiders thumb The Vault Dweller may encounter a group of raiders wandering the wastes. They number from three to five, can be male or female, and are immediately hostile. Centaur The Vault Dweller can come across a mutated creature known as a centaur. It may not be hostile. The speak option appears, but the creature says nothing. Floater When traveling near The Glow, the Vault Dweller may encounter a floater. They are hostile, but are normally alone. Ragged Peasant When traveling near the Hub, the Vault Dweller may run into a panicked peasant, who is actually a caravan guard. He can be spoken to, and will speak of a creature with "Huge horns, sick red skin, like something out of a story about demons" that ripped his comrades apart. The Vault Dweller can continue to speak to him, but there is no action to be taken. Brotherhood of Steel Patrol Traveling near Lost Hills, the Vault Dweller may encounter a Brotherhood patrol. If spoken to, the leader will question the player character about their reason to be there. Answering to be none of his business will turn everyone hostile. They can also say they will only speak with the High Elder, or that they are searching for the mutant source, to which the leader will say to hurry. Brotherhood of Steel vs Desert Raiders The Vault Dweller may encounter a group of Brotherhood of Steel soldiers fighting a group of desert raiders. Raider War The Vault Dweller may encounter two groups of raiders fighting each other. They can choose to intervene or simply leave. If action is taken, the raiders will likely turn against the Vault Dweller. Raiders Attacking Wastelanders When in a coast location, the Vault Dweller may encounter some wastelanders being attacked by raiders and screaming for help, which if granted, they will be awarded by the group's thanks and some bottle caps. Radscorpions The Vault Dweller may encounter a group of radscorpions. Their numbers range from one to five or six. There may be a corpse nearby. Rats The Vault Dweller may encounter a group of rats. Their numbers range anywhere from three to seven or more. Molerat The Vault Dweller may encounter a group of mole rats. Their numbers range from one or two to six. There may be boxes of fruit nearby. Dead corpse, debris, environmental hazards, dehydration The Vault Dweller may encounter or experience: * A dead corpse, which may have loot. May also be surrounded by rocks. * Debris * Environmental hazard, which does not cause any damage but stops the player character's overworld map movement. * Dehydration, which cause some damage. Avoidable by having a water flask in the inventory. Weary fisherman A fisherman trying to catch something near the coastline. Category:Fallout random encounters it:Incontri casuali di Fallout pt:Encontros aleatórios do Fallout ru:Случайные встречи Fallout